


A Match Made in Heaven

by Keiko_Yue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, It doesn't make sense, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Season/Series 16, humor is how I cope, it's a desaster, so I can tribute to that, whatever this finale was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: An homage to the unsung heroes of the finale!The one character, who was supposed to be in it and didn’t made it and the one who did: Jimmy and Jenny!
Relationships: Jimmy Novak/Jenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack fic, but this finale demands ridiculousness.  
> Reading about how Jimmy Novak was supposed to be in heaven and asking myself "who the fuck is Jenny??" over and over again leads to this. Enjoy!

Heaven is quiet. Almost _peacefully_. Dean doesn’t want to use the word ‘boring’, but, well, it didn’t happen that much lately. It’s hard to tell, since time isn’t a concept here. 

Dean drove with baby mostly, listened to his mixtapes and ate pie. However, not on baby’s hood anymore, since John once warned him angrily not to scratch the paint. 

So now Dean is sitting in front of the crowded roadhouse with Bobby and waits for Sam to come back with some bottles of beer. He stays away from most of the people – he has an eternity to talk to them, he can take some time - and especially manages to keep at least one cotton-wool cloud of distance to a certain angel. He’ll procrastinate their awkward conversation as long as possible. 

Instead of his brother, someone else leaves the roadhouse. Dean chokes on his pie and for a second he wonders if it is possible to die in heaven. 

“Cas?”, he brings out coughing. So much for his plan. 

“Where?”, the man answers and looks around incensed. Now Dean realizes his mistake. 

“Jimmy? What the fuck are you doing here?” 

The skeptical look Jimmy is shooting at him doesn’t remind Dean of Cas in the slightest. 

“This is heaven. I’m pretty sure I’ve been here before you. “ 

Sure, he is meeting Jimmy fucking Novak in heaven. Rather personal here. Who’s next? 

“Jimmy?” A woman turns around the corner. 

No fucking way. 

“Jenny?” Dean glances around. He’s not so sure anymore that he’s in heaven. This is ridiculous. 

“Who?” 

Dean ignores Bobby’s questioning look. “How does a damn vampire get into heaven?” 

“I went to purgatory, I repent, now I deserve paradise”, she explains. 

“I told you everybody is here”, Bobby answers the question nobody asked. “Not only your parents. Even Jody is here by now, like everyone else. You know, idjit, just people in general, the human parts of the souls of every monster you’ve killed. People, you don’t even know. Just _everybody _.”__

__“You mean Jake starts an open-door policy?”_ _

__“Jack.”_ _

__“By the way”, Jimmy interrupts and faces Jenny, “I’ve talked to Kansas!”_ _

__“Kansa, like the band?” Dean blinks, irritated._ _

__Jimmy doesn’t react, whereas Bobby rolls his eyes._ _

__“They agreed to play on our wedding!”_ _

__This was enough._ _

__“OK, stop now! What the fuck is going on here?”_ _

__“We are getting married”, Jenny explains, only eyes for Jimmy._ _

__“WHY?” Dean feels like he’s having a brain aneurysm. “You don’t even know each other!”_ _

__Jimmy is baffled. “We... we looked each other in the eyes really long. Like, almost four seconds long. That has to mean something!”_ _

__Dean has to take a deep breath. They must be joking. “What about Amelia?”_ _

__“Who?”_ _

__He wants to remind Jimmy about his wife, but forgets about it the very next second._ _

__Sam joins their little group with the beer, but Dean declines. He doesn’t care anymore. There is only one thing that’ll do him good right now._ _

__He starts baby’s engine and drives off._ _


End file.
